


Broken

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [42]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, Implied Future Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #44 - Rejection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

People always wondered where Eunhyuk gets his rap lyrics from, what experienced cause them with their stunning beauty and caring heart. If only they knew. If only. His heart was so bitter at times, but he knew what people wanted. So he wrote his thoughts and twisted them, twisted them always, because all he truly knew was rejection…

you, unknowingly  
my heart, willingly  
fighting my mind,  
my sanity

each moment that passes  
each day that goes by  
my soul is lost  
my heart broken

broken and battered  
tattered and torn  
my heart yearns for you  
but still receives nothing

nothing but pain  
nothing but heartache  
tears flowing free  
to water my soul

Rejection, such a cold and heartless thing, and Eunhyuk, always so loving and trusting no matter how many times the door gets slammed point-blank in his face, always got his hopes up, always wished for something, anything, more than rejection.

Your back  
so supportive  
turned to me  
shunning me

Your shoulder  
a hard foundation  
shrugged in response  
my eyes tear up

Your face  
so gentle  
hardened to me  
my heart breaks

Your smile  
brighter than stars  
never seen  
i don't exist

Your eyes  
so full of life  
dead to me  
i am unloved

In the end, he was wrong, but rejection was all he felt. In the end, it was all he had. Rejection is nothing to live for.


End file.
